Wake up, Sleepyhead
by Cruentus Caelum
Summary: You've heard the saying 'never tickle a sleeping dragon' before, but what about werewolves? Shortandsweet SiriusRemus fluff. Rated for slash and like one swear word.


**Fear ze author's note.**

I do not own Harry Potter. If you're looking for who does, then go find JK Rowling. I do not own Remus Lupin, or Sirius Black, either. If you're looking for who does, then go find Ms. Rowling again. If you're going to review, don't flame. Those will only be used to fuel a campfire, for the fans to sit around and sing songs, and roast marshmallows. Thanks.  
-Crue

* * *

Remus Lupin looked so damn cute and innocent when he was sleeping. Sirius had only just realized how true that statement was. It was a Saturday, a warm and sunny Saturday at that, and while most students were outside, or at least out of their dorms… Sirius and Remus had taken to the most unlikely place for 16-year-old boys to be. Sirius was watching over, as it were, while the lycanthrope was napping. Light snoring escaped him, as his deep breathing had a steady, methodical rhythm. Sirius thought it was endearing; the snoring, of course, though it was good to know that Remus was breathing.

But alas, even though Remus was practically angelic at the moment, Sirius was growing bored of just sitting there on the bed, with Remus's head situated on his lap, and was faced with quite a quandary.

To wake, or not to wake: that was the question.

The dark-haired boy set to thinking. While he wanted to wake Remus up, Sirius wanted to have some fun with the task to stay occupied. He could wake his darling Moony, and cure his boredom for the time being, as well. It was a win-win situation, and now all Sirius had to do was figure out how to stir the other from such a slumber.

This thinking business could be very difficult.

A devilish grin crossed over Mr. Black's face as he carefully rolled up the bottom of the lycanthrope's shirt, and exposed a few inches of his stomach. Remus did not respond, and probably didn't even realize Sirius was doing anything at all, which had been expected. When he fell asleep, _man_ could that boy sleep. Sirius knew that by now, though he also knew that no matter how sound Remus could sleep, there was no way he would be able to withstand the power of tickling.

He traced his fingers lightly over the exposed skin, taking care to make his touch firm enough for Remus to notice, but light enough to let the boy remain asleep and let Sirius have his fun. The boy jerked, though only slightly, and a small smile tugged at his lips. Sirius let out a soft chuckle at such a reaction, and let his fingers continue to roam. It didn't take too much of this treatment until a soft giggle slipped from the lycan's mouth.

Even though Sirius thought the sound was absolutely adorable and he loved it, his tickles ceased. He waited until Remus's body probably wasn't expecting the light touches again, and once that point had come, down went his fingers again. This time Sirius went out of his way to say hello to the boy's navel. Remus had an innie bellybutton, and it was rather cute, if it was possible for bellybuttons to be considered such. The quiver came sooner than it had previously, and the same went for the giggle. Sirius smiled down at the sleeping boy while he shifted on the bed, moving onto his side somewhat. Did this discourage Remus's tormentor?

No, it did not.

Sirius rolled up a bit more of Remus's shirt, in order to strip his side of its defense. The shirt wasn't thick enough to provide that much protection, true enough, but Sirius didn't pay attention to that bit of information. His digits wiggled teasingly against the skin for a third time, and this time Sirius's nails gently joined the fun. Much to the teen's amusement, Remus jerked away and not only did he let out a giggle, but he let out a squeal, as well. It was on the quiet side, but nevertheless, it was a squeal. Sirius had to force himself not to laugh at that. If he laughed, it might very well do the job, and then Sirius wouldn't have nearly as much fun. Rather, he would have spoiled it for himself. Once again, Remus shifted, moving onto the side that had just been on the receiving end. Sirius couldn't stop himself from wondering what the slumbering teen was dreaming about. Due to the circumstances, he actually would've liked to know. Whatever it was, it probably would've amused Sirius to no end, if it had anything to do with what he was doing to poor Remus. As he had done to the last side, Sirius moved back the shirt, and gently poked and prodded at it. Another squeal was forced from Sirius's victim, as Sirius threw in a soft squeeze.

Unfortunately for Sirius, Remus jerked onto his back as his eyes fluttered open, though giggling still spilled from his lips. Sirius, though disappointed, grinned.

"Sleep well?" he asked innocently. Remus saw right through it, and raised his eyebrows slightly with a small smile on his face.

"You could've just shook me or something, you know," he noted. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, as a small yawn escaped him.

"But this was more fun," Sirius argued amiably.

"Now if only you put that much effort into your homework. The only reason you aren't failing in the assignment aspect is because you copy." Remus didn't meant to be blunt about it, but he did have a point. Sirius, however, failed to see the logic, and looked a bit shocked.

"I'm hurt, Moony. Real hurt," he said, as the infamous puppy dog eyes went into effect. Remus blinked in a rather naïve way, and was about to apologize and find a way to reword it to a nicer way, but he didn't get a chance. A mad grin had replaced the pout, which had clearly been to fool Remus into believing he wasn't doomed, and Sirius pounced.

Rather than use the light touches he had bestowed upon his Moony before, Sirius attacked him. He dug into his ribs, which caused Remus to let out a loud squeal, followed by pleading laughter.

"Nonono! Pahahaadfoot! Plehehease! PleeEEEase!" the lycan begged. He tried to retaliate, but Sirius evaded all of his attempts while continuing his tickly assault. Once it was clear that trying to return the favor would get him nowhere, Remus's hands tried to follow Sirius's and get enough hold on them to get them away. This proved to be a difficult task, however. Sirius's strategy was impossible to track while one was on the receiving end of it.

Sirius was rather amused by all of this. He had never realized that his friend was so ticklish! Remus would buck and squeal and fall into fits of hysterical laughter, with a helpless and giddy grin glued onto his face, begging for mercy, all from a simple tickle attack. It was absolutely adorable how much Remus reacted to it. Sirius wasn't out to torture the boy, though. He came to a stop, and brushed some stray hair out of Remus's face while he panted for breath. A smile crossed over the dark-haired teenager's face as he noticed that Remus's face was red. It was a nice change, from how pale he usually was.

"You going to take back what you said about my homework?" Sirius asked, once Remus's breathing had returned to around normal. When Remus seemed to hesitate, Sirius gently wiggled his fingers underneath the boy's navel. "I don't copy all of the time and you know it." Loud giggles came from the boy as he nodded frantically.

"Yehehes! I take it bahack! Just stahahahap!" Remus begged, looking up at Sirius with wide eyes. Sirius smiled, and lifted his fingers from his darling's skin, and returned his shirt to where it normally rested.

"Good," he murmured, pulling Remus up so he was sitting once again. He kept his arms around the lycan's body.

"That was mean," Remus whined, sulking slightly as he gently punched Sirius in the shoulder. Sirius chuckled and shook his head, pressing his lips gently to the other boy's.

"I'm sorry. Does that make it better?" he asked with a smile. The sulk that Remus had been wearing melted away into a smile of his own.

"You just wait until I get you back."

Oh, boy… Sirius hadn't thought about that one.


End file.
